


All His Heart

by KuroBakura, SheWalksInDarkness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Bad Days, Bullying, Co-workers, Depressing, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Lunch, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Encounters, Rating May Change, Sassy, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags May Change, Tears, Weight Issues, Work In Progress, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksInDarkness/pseuds/SheWalksInDarkness
Summary: 24-year-old Kasey lives a boring, geeky and lonely (very lonely) life. All he does is work and go home and there is never any thing usual or different that ever happens to him (at least any thing happy). Always the same bullshit, over and over, every day and all day from his coworkers. He does not even have friends to hang with after work. Until one days when he meets a man named Morgan during his lunch break. That is when Kasey realizes that their random encounter was more than just that and what just needs...Is Morgan what Kasey needs to or will he be forever alone?Will he finally be able to happy or keep on suffering foe the rest of his life?And...will his coworkers ever learn how to be human beings? Even just once? (Well, maybe.)Kasey embarks on journey of friendship, self-discovery and love (and everything that comes with it).





	All His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My muse for my main character, Kasey is based on Josh Gad.
> 
> And I want to give a shoutout to my amazing beta SheWalksInDarkness! You rock and I thank you for helping me out with this story.  
> (I added them as a co-author because I was not sure how to tag them otherwise.)

Kasey laid his head on his work desk and let out a deep sigh. It was not even 10am yet and he was already done with today. Everyday he wished that someday he would wake up and his life would be better. Instead he always woke to his regular and boring life of the last 24 years. Oh, sure, his desk is near a window that lest him look out over the beautiful city every now and then but he was still stuck inside this awful place that he called his “job”. His one hour lunch break was his only taste of freedom.

Even the butterfly flying past the window was having a better and more exciting than him. The only thing that kept him at his job was the money and that he actually loved doing his job. It was the people he worked with that were the issue although his boss was a great woman who appreciated him and loved the work he does. That's most likely because Kasey is the only person who actually works.

“Can it just be 4 o’clock so I can get the fuck outta here, please? ... I didn't even have time to eat even a nibble of breakfast before heading out. I'm starving and Travis has pissed me off so much already this morning that I'm going to lose it.” Kasey thought to himself. Soon he heard one of coworkers coming towards his desk, Kasey sat up and leaned back in his chair pretending to stretch. It was one of his female coworkers named Angelica, although she goes by Angel (in his eyes she was more like the Devil) and was one of those women who was all about her looks and treated people like complete shit. She stopped by his desk and looked at Kasey.

“It’s finally good to see you doing some form of cardio or exercise for once, Kasey.” Angelica commented. That struck a nerve with Kasey as he suddenly stopped moving in his seat and leaning back in it. He _knew exactly_ what she was implying and it hurt. She began walking again but tossed one more comment over her shoulder at Kasey before heading to where she was going.

“I wouldn't lean back in that chair, Darling. We just replaced them over the weekend.” Angelica said before finally leaving Kasey’s sight. When she was far enough not to hear him, he leaned forward on his desk and covered his eyes. He was now not only starving and pissed off but he wanted to cry, all before lunch which has to be a new record. It was official, Kasey's day absolutely sucked and he was ready to go home for the day. He'd had enough at this point. All he wanted to do was sleep or binge watch one of the shows that he was behind on. He got up from his desk and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was still on the verge of tears.

“You know what? Fuck this! I am going to go to the supply room and go organize the shipment that came in yesterday. I need to get my mind off of this and try to stay positive.... What am I even talking about at this point? I can never be positive with all of these ignorant baboons I work with! Ungrateful, narcissistic bastards! They only care about themselves and use others like trash! Yeah, I’m fat. Yes, I am gay. At least I have a full functioning brain! These crazy idiots don't even have one full functioning brain cell between all of them!” Kasey thought to himself as his hurt and rage started to grow inside of him. Suddenly, he slammed his hand hard on his desk and the sound he made was loud enough to get the whole room’s attention. Kasey looked around quickly and began to feel embarrassed.

“Okay. I really do need to get out of here and go do something else before I lose it.” Kasey said quietly to himself. He quickly grabbed his clipboard then headed towards the elevator. He pressed the button and as soon as the doors opened got into the elevator and pressed the button to head down to the supply room in the basement. When the doors closed, Kasey leaned back against one of the walls of the elevator, hugged the clipboard close to his chest and just let the tears stream down his face. It was like a release for him but it didn't help that he kept thinking about what had happened.

“Why do people do this to me? No matter where I go I get dirty looks. And I definitely know that people talk shit and whisper things behind my back like they think I'm too stupid to notice. I'm a human being just like them although I don't think they are truly human. More like monsters. Or maybe… _I’M_ the monster or cursed. Either way I am suffering. I suppose I should be used to it since most of my life has been like this.” Kasey finally calmed down as the elevator reached the basement.

When the doors opened he stepped out and headed straight towards the supply room. For the next couple of hours, Kasey wrote down all the supplies that were needed and what they had in stock. He also took a couple of ballpoint pens and stuck them in his pants pocket. He looked at his wristwatch, it was now 11:30am which meant 30 more minutes until he could leave and get some food in his stomach. At this point, he was desperate enough to eat one of the writing pads if he hadn't forgotten his water bottle upstairs on his desk.

“Maybe my boss will let me go to lunch early if I ask nicely. Maybe I can even go eat in the park instead of at the diner like I usually do.” Kasey told himself as he gathered his things and headed towards the elevator. Within 15 minutes he was out of the building and headed down the street to go get lunch with his boss’s consent after he explained that he didn't have time to eat breakfast (a rare occurrence). After hearing about what had happened earlier, she not only let him go to lunch early but gave him an extra hour. That made his day a little bit less crappy. He was so thankful that his boss was so understanding and caring. If only his coworkers had even a smidgen of her compassion work would be bearable. Sadly that's incredibly unlikely.

With an extra hour for his lunch break Kasey decided to go treat himself to lunch on the boardwalk. It was a sunny and cool day outside and the ocean always made him feel serene and washed away the stresses of the morning from his mind. The boardwalk was not far from where he worked which was a small perk of his job. When he finally reached the boardwalk, he walked over to a small eatery that sold everything from burgers to tacos. Kasey opened the door and walked into the restaurant and stood there as he waited for the waitress to seat him.

“Hello! Will it be just a table for one?” the waitress asked. Hearing that did make him feel a bit depressed. Though he worked a lot and barely went out he still wished he had _someone_ to hang out with. Deep down he wanted a boyfriend. Someone to come home to and cuddle or watch movies on the couch with on the weekends. Even a friend to play video games with on his days off. He just wanted companionship of some sort.

“Are you okay with a corner table overlooking the beach?” she asked him. Now that was pick-me-up for Kasey.

“Sounds perfect to me!” Kasey answered happily with a grin.

“Wonderful! Right this way, sir.” the waitress said to him as she grabbed a menu from the front counter. Kasey followed her outside and towards the back of the patio. When he sat down, the waitress placed the menu in front of him then went to go help another customer. Kasey picked up the menu and opened it. Everything sounded and looked amazing.

“I might have either seafood or chicken today. I want something different from what I usually have. Maybe something mixed with pasta.” Kasey said to himself as he kept looking at the menu.

“I suggest their shrimp Alfredo if you want a seafood pasta dish. It's simple, clean and very delicious. Not to mention that the medium portion they give is quite generous.” a voice suddenly sounded from his side. Kasey looked up and his eyes widened, it was a man. Standing at around 6 feet tall, he had a bit of muscle and medium-length dusty cinnamon hair he was wearing a dark grey, v-neck, short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of medium blue jeans with black and blue sneakers on his feet. What caught Kasey off guard the most was not the guy’s voice (which was mix of deep and high) but the body spray he had on. His body spray smelled like peaches which one of Kasey’s favorite fruits.

“Um, thanks?” Kasey responded, not sure what to say or how to react to this stranger giving him a suggestion for lunch.

“No problem.” the man replied, smiling. Even though he should be concerned about this man randomly approaching him, he was curious. That and Kasey could not take off his eyes off of him. He was gorgeous and looked like he could be a supermodel.

“I don't mean to be or sound rude but can I ask you a question.” Kasey said.

“Sure!” the man said back to Kasey.

“What's your name?” Kasey asked. The man blushed and then snapped his fingers on his right hand.

“I knew I forgot something! My apologies. My name is Morgan. And your name?” Morgan replied. Kasey blushed then suddenly got an idea.

“My name is Kasey. ...I know this is sudden but... would you like to join me for lunch?” Kasey told him. Being social is not one of Kasey’s strong suits but for some reason, this Morgan guy made him feel... braver. And maybe after luncheon, they could become friends. A big smile appeared on Morgan’s face.

“That's the best thing I have heard all day. I would love to join you. Thank you!” Morgan answered. A big smile also appeared on Kasey’s face. Kasey suddenly realized that today might not actually suck after all.... He just hoped that he didn't make an ass of himself because he was feeling nervous. After Morgan sat down in the chair opposite of Kasey, they immediately got into a deep conversation. After both men gave the waitress their orders they went back to talking about their lives. Morgan was adventurous but easy going and laid back as well as being a huge geek and loving the beach. Kasey suddenly noticed that Morgan had a tattoo on his upper left arm.

“You have a tattoo.” Kasey said as he looked at Morgan’s arm.

“Yes. I actually have 3 at the moment.” Morgan replied,

“Can I see the one on your arm? Or...is that being a too nosy. If it is please tell me.” Kasey added as he felt embarrassed.

“Oh, no! It's not too nosy at all! Sure!” Morgan lifted up the sleeve of his shirt and moved so Kasey could see the tattoo better. When he saw it, his eyes lit up and a big smile appeared on his face. It was a gay pride tattoo and looked like a custom job.

“Is there a certain reason or meaning for your tattoo? I mean, did you get in support of someone or to show that you are a supporter? If that makes sense....” Kasey asked, now feeling more curious than nervous.

“It does and yes. It’s not only because I am a supporter but I am also LGBT.” Morgan replied. When Kasey heard the last sentence, his heart skip a beat.

“Wait..you’re gay?” Kasey asked. He suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth, realizing that he may have just offended Morgan.

“SHIT.” Kasey thought to himself. Morgan chortled a couple of times then calmed down as he focused on Kasey once again.

“Don't worry or feel embarrassed. I never try to hide that I'm gay although you're not the only one to have that reaction. I know it's not obvious that I am gay.” Morgan explained. Kasey moved his hand away from his mouth and took a breath.

“By the way...are _you a_ supporter of Gay Rights?” Morgan asked. Kasey blushed and Morgan placed his hand on Kasey arm and rubbed it a couple of times. Kasey’s body felt strange as Morgan rubbed his arm, but not a bad strange.

“I am gay as well nor do I hide the fact that I am either. I am not afraid to say that I am but it is more about how others might react that makes me a bit hesitant to tell them. It can be a bit more obvious that I am attracted to guys but I don't hit on or act like a pervert in front of other men.” Kasey answered, blushing.

“And that's understandable, Kasey. ...I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or like I was trying to force you to say it. Sometimes I forget that not everyone wants to be open about it because it can be a sensitive subject. I apologize.” Morgan told him. Kasey smiled sweetly at Morgan.

"It's fine and actually, I feel comfortable talking to you. Is that weird?” Kasey asked.

“No, not to me. I feel that same way about and around you as well. You seem like a very sweet guy and I hope we can hang out together more...if you would like that.” Morgan suggested. Kasey felt so happy when Morgan said that. Which meant that his wish turned plan had worked. He was happy with how everything was turning out in the end.

“I would definitely love to see you again.” Kasey replied then let out a sweet giggle. Morgan chortled back. Finally, their food arrived and they ate their lunches. Kasey left to go use the restroom and by the time he got back, Morgan was gone and his tip was on the table as well as a piece of paper that was folded in half with Kasey’s name written on it in cursive. Kasey picked up the note and unfolded it.

  


Kasey,

Thank you so much for today. I had such a great time with you and I really hope we spend more time together soon. Don't forget what I said about calling me day or night if you need to. I know we just met but I am here for you. By the way, I paid for both our meals and don't worry about paying me back, the pleasure of your company payment enough. Hope you have a great day and that your day at work gets better! -Morgan

  


Kasey held the note against him and let out a silent and happy squeal. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of his watch.

“Crap! I need to head back to work. ….Well, at least I didn't have eat lunch in a rush. It was nice to actually able to enjoy it for the first time in a while and I met someone! ...He so kind... funny... smart... handsome…. UH...I really better get back to work before I end up losing my job.” Kasey thought then walked through the restaurant, out the front door and off the boardwalk back to work.

When he arrived back onto the 3rd floor, and the elevator door opened, Kasey noticed everyone was working (as for as he could tell). He saw Angelica as he was walking back to his desk and hurried hoping she wouldn't notice him returning. Sadly, it didn't work. He heard her heels click-clacking on the floor as she came over to his desk.

“Welcome back, Kasey. Did you enjoy your lunch? I'm surprised that you don't smell like grease.” Angelica commented. She was talking about his weight again but he was not going to let her ignorance get to him. Nope. Not one bit. Kasey looked at Angelica with a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Angie!” Kasey said. Angelica glared at him. She  _hated_ being called “Angie”. Especially by Kasey. She hated him so much but he only talked to her like this because of her actions.

“Can you please _not_ call me that?” Angelica asked.

“Oh, I can call you other and worse things if you truly want me to honey, but I believe it would be wiser if I didn't.” Kasey replied.

“Do you have an off switch?” Angelica asked him, getting a bit irritated now.

“Angie, sweetie, you should know me by now. The answer is no and it is always going to be no. I am going to be myself whether you like it or not.” Kasey responded to her question, not letting her get to him.

“Why do I bother even talking to you?” Angelica asked.

“Because you love me.” Kasey said smirking sweetly back to her. Even though that left a bad taste in his mouth, he didn't regret saying it.

“UCK! Kasey, you are the last person I would ever be with. Plus, you're gay. Why would you want a woman anyway? Neither gender would hit on you.” Angelica told him. As painful as that sounded to Kasey, it was true.

“At least I have dignity, which you apparently don't. Also, you're one of the reasons I would rather suck a cock. Gay men have slept with women before. Not all of us are “golden gay”.” Kasey retorted back to her then grinned. Angelica let out a frustrated groan. Now...she was beyond annoyed but just ended up walking away from him, feeling pissed off and not saying another word to him. Kasey turned around to face his desk as he did a little victory dance in his seat then got back to work for the rest of the afternoon until he could go home.

That night as he laid in bed, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He kept thinking about his lunch today. And Morgan, of course. The one ray of sunshine that had peaked through the dark cloud and made his horrible day into a better one.

“I admit I have a bit of a crush on Morgan but I know he would never go out with me. I mean, I am not a huge slob or anything but still...I look like a huge, lumpy sack of potatoes with facial hair. I know I shouldn't put myself down but I don't want to get my hopes up either. Still I would rather get to know more about him before I let myself get in too deep. He’s such a sweet guy and I don't want to scare him off. And even if we just end up being friends, that’s good enough for me. Oh well. A man can dream, can't he?” Kasey thought to himself as he suddenly yawned then got more comfortable in bed, turning to lay on his side.

“I hope tomorrow will be another good day. I really do. I need more of them in my life. Well, good night, world. See you in the morning. And...good night Morgan.” Kasey thought again once more before finally falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!
> 
> I will note what the rating will be for if chapter if it changes.


End file.
